


Stars and Constellations

by graciaweather



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaweather/pseuds/graciaweather
Summary: They had parked the car a couple of miles outside of the next junction, choosing instead to open the trunk, and watch the stars. Spain/South Italy.





	

“Y’know…” Lovino began, the duvet slightly muffling his words, “I think this is the best idea you've ever had. Honestly.”

They had parked the car a couple of miles outside of the next junction, choosing instead to open the trunk, and watch the stars. It was one of those summer nights where the air kind of tastes like burning wood, where it was late enough so that the freeway is almost entirely deserted, save for the odd police car or freight truck. Antonio had always loved the car journey more than the actual holiday, but his favourite were the all-nighters that felt like a proper adventure or secret mission.

“Oh my god, stop reminiscing, you nerd.” Antonio winced, ducking his head down in embarrassment. 

“I can always tell. You get this dumb look in your eyes, like when you’re trying not to cry, but more constipated.” Lovino stuck out his tongue, in mock disgust. “Jesus. All of the sappy idiots in this world, and I was landed with possibly the worst.”

Antonio clutched at his heart, pretending to be hurt. “Lovi! How could you! I know, secretly, my great affinity for romance is your favourite thing about me.”

“Yeah, right.” Despite the sarcasm, Antonio felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. “I'm only with you for your ass.”

Antonio shrugged as if to say, fair point. If he had to pick out his own best feature, it’d be his ass. Or his ability to always grow good tomatoes. 

Silence befell the couple. Lovino’s head leant against Antonio’s shoulder, the stray curl tickling his neck. The moments like this, where they could, theoretically, run away from all responsibilities and form their own little Vargas-Carriedo colony, where it felt like it was just the two of them for ever and always, were the best. Not that Antonio didn't love his friends, and of course Lovi had his brother and grandfather. It’s just. He stopped for a moment, glancing down at his boyfriend, and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head. 

Antonio was allowed to be selfish, once in a while. The Universe and the Powers Above owed it to him, to have these moments like this. 

“Toni.” The head moved, dangerously close to head-butting him painfully. “I'm bored. Can I play Tetris on your phone?”

Ah, yes. Antonio laughed, shaking his head. Served him right.

“I'm sorry, my love, but it’s in the front, and I can’t be bothered to move. We could talk, though.”

Lovino sighed in clear exasperation. “But… talking’s boring. Tetris is eternal, and more satisfying than any of your conversations.”

Wow. ‘This is why I love you. You keep me grounded…” Lovino snorted in response. “That, and… tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto.”

A pause. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“You know enough Spanish to work it out, Lovi.”

Five minutes later. An elbow in his ribs and a muttered “Ew” disguised what Antonio knew was a secretly-pleased-smile. 

“You love it.” 

Lovino buried his head once more in his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘True.’

It was quiet once more, with only the occasional hum of a cricket or aeroplane buzz punctuating the minutes passed. They had decided to tell Feliciano they’d arrive tomorrow, due to Antonio virtually falling asleep at the wheel. It was weird, he thought, to suddenly have… people who cared. 

Antonio was an orphan, with no wider family and no strong desire to find out his tragic backstory; he’d kind of made a promise to himself that he’d live life on his own terms, a clean slate, as it were. Gil and Francis had never made him feel like he was lacking, either. They’d all been fucked up in their own ways, and three problem children make a semi-functional unit – he loved them, but he never felt like he could sit around their tables at Christmas, or tell them his worst fears. That was kind of a family thing.  
And then, suddenly, he had food served in front of him and party hats and board games and all the things Lovino insisted were embarrassing but were worth more than Antonio could even say. He’d even cried – ‘Why are you being weird, Toni, it’s just your name on a place-mat!’ – which was pretty cringe worthy, and he was terrified he’d offended Lovi’s grandfather after he choked on the carbonara. But at the end of the night, he’d received a hearty pat on the back, and a ‘Welcome to the Vargas family, son!’, and now he was going to Feliciano’s bachelor party. Ironically, it’d brought him and Gil closer, too – Feliciano was marrying the younger-but-heftier Beilschmidt, Ludwig. Weird, he wouldn't have seen that coming at all, the bubbling, carefree Italian seemed to be an entirely different species to Ludwig's quiet control and self-preservation.

“Yo. Self-absorbed asswipe. I'm trying to say something, here.”

That being said, him and Lovino didn't exactly come across as the ideal couple.

“Hm?”

Lovino re-adjusted himself, so he was sitting further up. “Do you ever, like…” Antonio’s lip quirked. 

“I swear to god if you laugh at this, I'm never, ever sucking your dick again.”

A serious threat. Antonio tried to make his face as stony as possible.

“Do you… just, look up at the stars, and think. Right. Like, they’re so far away, and so big and twinkly, and shit, like… everything you’re doing is really insignificant? Maybe what you’re doing and thinking is important, like, isn't jack shit? It doesn't matter in the big grand scheme that God or whoever the fuck has in store for us? I don’t know. It’s dumb.”

Lovino sank back down, arms folded in mild pout. Antonio put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, and pulled him close. 

“Lovi, do you see that constellation?” Lovino squinted, following Antonio’s gesture. “Yeah? So what?”

“Do you see how all of the stars are linked together to create the shape?” Lovino rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I do actually know how constellations work, I'm not five fucking years old.”

“Okay. Think how many stars there are. So many our minds cannot even comprehend the number, so many that to count would be to count past a lifetime, right?”

“Right.”

“Imagine – imagine if one of those stars, in that one constellation, moved. Just slightly. Or even completely disappeared. The link would be broken, and the shape would be gone, completely different. Even… even a small star can change something as important as that, as something that has existed since probably the beginning of our time.”

Lovino grunted in response.

"For me, those links in the constellation represent our connections to the people we love and care about. If one tiny star moves – if one person does something, or says something, then that connection could be lost forever, and then everything changes. You have changed my life completely, for example – sorry to be weird, but it’s true. I don’t know where I’d be without you, and you've helped me more than I can… ever say, I think.” 

Antonio felt the elbow in his ribs again, this time coupled with a “Shut up.”

“Imagine, if that – if we hadn’t... if you hadn’t helped or loved me, Lovi. Who knows what’d happen. What I could be. So next time you think that you’re doing ‘jack shit’, think about me, okay?”

“Hn.” There were a pair of lips gently pressed to his neck. “Fucking hell, Toni. You sure know how to set a mood.”

Laughter. “It’s a talent.”

 

They set off early the next morning, Taylor Swift on the radio (Antonio’s choice), and a ticket for ‘disorderly behaviour’ – (apparently trying to jump your boyfriend on a highway in public view was against the law. Who knew?).

**Author's Note:**

> Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto - You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
